Shishō Afuro
| dfename = Bug Bug Fruit Model: Hornet | dfmeaning = Hornet | dftype = Zoan }} Shishō Afuro born on isle island situated in the garnd line is a marine, who is looking to quickly climb the ranks and assert her Poetic Justice into the marines and the world. She is the current user of the . Appearance Afuro is a young girl in her teens. She has Teal coloured eyes and dark purple afro-textured hair which she ties in a bunch of ponytails. She always has a poetic expression which is accompanied by a round face, a small nose, and thick lips. Her skin is brown. She wears a pantsuit and is always carrying her trusty weapon. Images (20).jpg Images (18).jpg Personality Afuro is the worlds most detached individual when it comes to the world and life, this is due to her constant internalization (where she is always in her head thinking of who knows what) she is never present until the last moment when everything gets very intense. When she is present, due to her unwillingness to keep her thoughts to herself, she creates a lot of trouble within the marines and outside of the marines. She is internally motivated which people call selfish and stubborn. Despite all these traits, she creates a long-lasting bond with people whether in victory or defeat. She is a great believer in Poetic Justice where ultimately virtue is rewarded whether it be pirate or world noble and viciousness is punished whether it be pirate or world noble. Relationships Allies Enemies Abilities and Powers It is said that when Afuro starts reciting a poem in a fight her eyes turn pure white(as if blind) and she becomes a monster who can't be stopped. Tactical Expertise Afuro is an exceptional tactician, due to her having a very high IQ, she has yet to be challenged to this day intellectually in battle. Afuro is also an exceptional tactical fighter in close range fights she is able to read opponents movements in split seconds and conjure up a way to counter it. Physical Prowess Afuros physical strength is nothing special but it is exceptional for a female of her size, it is said that she can lift some 5 times her size with one hand. Hand-to-Hand Afuro is an exceptional Hand-to-Hand fighter, she is a well-trained expert of Tai Chi and is very well educated on the human anatomy by mixing these two into her fighting she uses the cool flowing martial art style of Tai Chi to use her opponents' movements against them to target her opponents' vital points in the body it, is said when she fights its like water conforming to the shape of a container. It is rumoured that Afuro took on a whole band of mercenaries by herself and killed them all when she was 10. Devil Fruit is a Zoan type devil fruit which allows Afuro to transform into the insect known as a hornet, she can transform into a hybrid form of a hornet and a full hornet form. images (2).jpeg_new.jpg Weapons Gōrudengurōbu Haki She has accuired the knowledge of the shades of haki and the training to use one. Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki She can use Kenbunshoku Haki as she has an affinity for it, as said by her father who noticed this and only taught her how to use this type of haki. History Afuro is of royal descent but her family wanted nothing to do with that life so they left it behind once Afuro was born. Hunted down by Afuros’ grandparents (king and queen) for their so-called treason, Afuros’ parents sailed off to the isle islands a Mercenary Island, and they settled there. Afuro 7 years old was homeschooled by her mother who loved poetry and who worked as a doctor and her father a mercenary -a match made in heaven- in the mornings Afuro will be schooled by her mother on the human body, the world, and English and in the afternoon Afuro will play with her next-door neighbour Charlotte. Afuros’ father would wake Afuro up every night when he’s not on a job and train her in Tai Chi, hand-to-hand combat and battle strategy this was Afuros’ day-to-day life for the next few years. Until one-day when Afuro was 10 charlotte invited Afuro to go hunt, Afuro went and her parents stayed home. Afuro may be good at fighting but she was horrible at hunting, during a hunt Afuro felt a bad chill go through her and went home earlier than everybody else when she got home, the sight she saw was nothing like she had seen, the house was a mess and there was blood everywhere but nobody, Afuro asked around what happened but nobody wanted to tell her until her father’s right-hand man told her everything, that the mercenary group her father worked for found out there was a price for finding them and opted to take the money so they came to her house and captured her father and mother but only after her father killed 10 people, knowing the real reason for this was that the grandparents want an heir and they don’t want the mother they only want her and they will do anything to find her Afuro went to save them, her father’s best friend took her to where they were being held a chapel. Afuro new she was a good fighter but couldn’t take on all off the mercenaries so she created a diversion and lead them away from the chapel, when she entered the chapel she found her father in a prayer room tied up all broken physically and mentally but he could still walk walking around the chapel looking for the mother, they eventually found her all bloody and on the chapel stage dead as both of them looked in aguish at the body of a mother and a wife, Afuros father fell on to the ground remembering all they did to his wife, Afuro was full of emotions and as soon as she heard the mercenaries approaching and laughing her anger boiled over and took over, she turned around and started walking towards the chapel door her father tried to stop her and said I am to beat to protect you lets escape and held her filled with fury she couldn’t contain she pushed her weak father off her and carried on towards the door at this moment her eyes turned pure white as if she was literally blinded by rage and she started reciting her mother’s favourite poem as soon as the mercenaries open the door her dad looked away not wanting to see his daughter die as well, as soon as the reciting of the poem stopped he looked up and there was Afuro covered in blood and a trail of bodies behind her and she said “why are you crying Papa” and fainted, the next morning she woke up in the hospital next to her fathers bed screaming for her mother knowing full what happened. As soon as they healed them both they set sail, the father became a travelling merchant, and she accompanied him everywhere. One day, as they were sailing someone, shot an arrow at Afuro while she was looking the other way the father sensed it coming and tried to stop it but Afuro already dodged it by tilting her head, the ship that shot at her was the Tribe pirates and the person who shot at her was a little girl one year older than her and her name was Jewelry Malina the pirates came closer and demanded all the cargo they had or they will kill them. Knowing they couldn’t take all of them on, Afuros' father gave them what they wanted and they left Afuro frustrated that they got away with trying to kill, she started to dislike injustice more and more, surprised Afuros father asked "how did you do that, dodge the arrow", Afuro just said "I sensed it coming" surprised Afuros father realized it was Kenbunshoku Haki and started to train her in it but after two years at 12 Afuros father gave her back to her grandparents because it was too dangerous for a 12-year-old he said before he left. She was a princess and started to learn all about the worlds politics and how it goes, she attended a reverie and despised all the nobles who felt high and mighty and when she was 13; she started to write poems about the nobility and how they are corrupt and posting it on walls it gained so much recognition it was put in the newspaper, even the revolutionaries loved this and wanted her to join said the newspaper, but she wanted to change the world from the inside with the World Government not from the outside against them so at 14 she ran away to join the Marines. 207e7256ea6c797fb87a5b93e6e0792e.gif tumblr_n1tacsx6b61shcpmyo1_1280.gif 1502140943_tumblr_ok956geyx51uddo14o1_500.gif